Una Familia de mentiras
by Blanca Andrew
Summary: Candy tenia una vida feliz, era querida y adorada por todos...al cumplir 17 años , se enamoro perdidamente de su mejor amigo... y al descubrir las mentiras que le ocultaba su padre su vida se llena complicaciones...Podra ella perdonarlo...encontrara ella el amor...
1. Prologo

Hola chicas mi nombre es Blanca y este es mi primer fic por lo que acepto queja y sugerencia para poder mejora mi fic con su ayuda.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

Esta historia es de mi completa autoria.

* * *

Chicago año 1991.

Era una noche de mayo, una joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes esmeralda y cutis de porcelana, con larguísimas pestañas que sombreaban los ojos, aumentando la gran y belleza de su rostro poco común, fue conducida al pequeño orfanato con ayuda de las hermanas que lo cuidaba.

Por fin había llegado el momento de conoce al ser que llevaba dentro de mi extraña, mi pequeña Candy susurre, mientras las hermanas me ponía en posición y me daba la indicaciones. Las contracciones era insoportable, pero eso solo significaba que muy pronto iban a tener a la única personita que me mantea con vida.

Avena soy una chica de 18 años que se enamoro como una tonta de William Andrew, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada me dijo que era de otro, no hace mucho le escribir una carta diciéndole que él bebe que esperaba seria niña y como se llamaría y lo único que recibir fue que me olvidara de él, y hoy un 7 de mayo juro que solo voy a vivir por mi hija.

Cuando escuche el llanto de mi bebe me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo y perdí el sentido por el casación, mientras me refugia en el mundo de lo sueño se llevaba a mi hija y yo si poder hacer nada, cuando levante el día siguiente preguntando por ella, las hermanas no me decía nada solo me veía con lagrimas en los ojos y me entregaba una carta que cuando la leí sentí que mi mundo se venia abajo..

_Querida Katherine:_

_Muchas gracias por la hija tan hermosa que me diste, no te preocupe a nuestra hija no le va a falta nada, ella va a tener la familia que merece y perdóname por quitártela de tu lado, yo sé que te dije que él bebe que esperaba no era mio, pero solo hay que ver la marca que tiene en su espalda la identifica como una autentica Andrew, te estará preguntando como me entere que dite a luz, siempre te tuve vigilada y mis guardaespaldas me avisaron, solo te digo que no me busque porque no me va a encontrar, revisa bien el sobre ahí se encuentra un cheque que te ayudara a vivir en un departamento y a termina la universidad._

_Sin más que agregar_

_William Andrew._

Continuara.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí termine el prologo que es un poco corto pero le prometo que los capítulos lo voy hacer mas largo.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos etc...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.**

** Una Familia de Mentiras**

** By: Blanca Andrew**

**Capitulo Uno**

— "William Andrew" era un Magnate mejor conocido en los círculos sociales como el patriarca de una de las familias más poderosas de América, de carácter fuerte y que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer en persona... —Las pocas veces que este magnate aparecía en un evento social su sola presencia atraía a todos los asistentes más poderosos y acaudalados de Chicago como abejas a la miel. Aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para hacer y tener negocios con el...

—Su primer matrimonio fue un fracaso total por no decir un infierno en el que tuvo que vivir...lamentablemente como futuro patriarca de la familia ella había sido elegida para ser su esposa y ellos se habían casados muy jóvenes..

— Tenia dos hermosas hijas llamada Rosemary de solo 8 años a la cual adoraba, ella había nacido del amor y el cariño profundo que sintió por su segunda esposa pero la vida se la arrebato cuando Rosemary tenia apenas 5 años de edad, dejándolo con sentimiento de tristeza y soledad...

— Desde ese entonces él le daba gracias a la ayuda que recibía de su hermana Elroy quien cuidaba de sus hijas asegurándose que ellas recibieran una buena educación digna de un Andrew...

— A pesar de tener a sus dos hermosas hijas siempre estaba con aquella sensación de soledad que lo agobiaba...el cual cambio aquel día en que la conoció...ella...ella Cambio su vida...

-**Flash Back**-

— Salí a caminar como siempre lo hacia cada día, era el único tiempo que tenia para mi, los únicos momentos que dejaba que todo lo que me agobiaba se reflejara en mi rostro y a decir verdad no quería que mi hija se dieran de cuenta de mi soledad, de mi necesidad... —Desde hace tiempo había encontrado el lugar perfecto donde podía relajarme sin interrupciones, ese día una brisa fresca y agradable rosaba mi piel, el ambiente era tranquilo y sereno así que como siempre lo hacia me senté debajo de un árbol que me cubría del intenso sol del día...estaba metido en mis propios pensamientos cuando la vi por primera vez...

— Ahí estaba ella, una joven tan hermosa que había hecho que me quedara con la boca abierta , su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda con la mejillas sonrojadas por la pena?. -¡oh dios! se dio de cuenta que la estaba viendo con la boca abierta...piensa William...

— ¡Hola! - saludo ella de forma tímida... — ¡Hola! salude yo también nervioso como si fuera un jovencito sin experiencia... — ¡Con un demonio que me pasaba…! Que tenía esta joven que no solo me dejo con la boca abierta pero casi sin palabras...

— Mi nombre es Katherine Mckenzie...dijo ella dulcemente... — William Andrew...finalmente pude decir...casi hasta el nombre se me olvida en su presencia...contrólate William me dije...

— Por razón que no pude comprender nos sentamos debajo de aquel árbol y empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada, disfrutamos del día...aprendiz casi todo acerca de ella, lo que le gustaba, de donde provenía...y hasta donde estudiaba...pero a todas estas no me atreví a decirle mi estatus social o que mis 31 años de edad ya tenia una hija...

— Desde ese día nos veíamos en el mismo árbol a la misma hora todos los días...— Me sentía rejuvenecido por su ternura y cariño...

— Desde ese día me fui enamorando de ella hasta el punto de sentirme perdido, si eso era! estaba loco por ella, la iba a buscar a la hora de la salida de la universidad, la llevaba a salir cada vez que podía, a parte de que ella no me lo ponía fácil... — Yo era un hombre, un hombre con necesidad... — Así que en una de esas salidas no pude aguantarme más y le robe un beso...Un beso lleno de ansiedad y necesidad,...un beso que ella correspondió.

— Ese día pensaba que la había sorprendido pero el sorprendido fui yo porque ella apenas tenia 17 años, yo le llevaba 14 años...Casi no lo pude creer... — Estaba tan ciego por el amor que sentía por ella que eso no me importo y la seguí cortejando... — El verano había terminado y con eso su cumpleaños, era un 19 de septiembre cuando los dos salimos a celebrar su cumpleaños numero 18, la lleve a un lujoso restaurante, ella estaba sorprendida pude ver en sus ojos que se sentía alagada y eso me lleno de emoción ...así la cena paso entre risas y platicas, nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor nos importaba, solo éramos ella y yo...

— Cuando salimos del restaurante la lleve a mi departamento, un departamento que era mi refugio lejos de la mansión...así que entre besos y abrazos entramos y caímos en el sillón presos del deseo, la ropa fue desapareciendo sin darnos ni siquiera cuenta, el deseo y la desesperación era tan grande que sin pensarlos los dos nos entregamos a todo ese amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. — Ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación, al cabo de un mes nuestros encuentros era mas frecuentes, muy románticos... Pero como el amor y la tristeza son siempre almas en pena. Que se caen apoyados... Si todo lo que empieza se tiene que terminar.

— Un 20 de octubre cuando la fui a buscar a la universidad, la vi desde lejos con un joven hablando muy sonriente algo que me provoco casi de inmediato unos celos enormes, aun así continúe a su encuentro y mucho pero mucho antes de llegar a donde ella estaba, paso algo que realmente no me había esperado, ese joven la estaba besando...ahí en pleno día en frente a todos, justamente ella...ella que era mi mujer... — No pude, no pude quedarme y ver como ella me rompía en mil pedazos mi corazón...no podía continuar viendo aquella escena que destrozaba todo lo que sentía por ella... — Así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas y con un odio que se encendía por mis venas tan rápido como el fuego me di la media vuelta si ver atrás y me fui...

— Por su parte Katherine le propinaba una buena cachetada a él joven que la besaba por su atrevimiento, él era un amigo y lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que no entendía porque en ese preciso momento se habría propasado con ella...Molesta como estaba camino a el lugar donde William la esperaba, pero el nunca llego...así pasaron los días y William no había venido a buscarla ya se me hacia demasiado extraño porque el siempre venia a la misma hora todos los días... ¿será que le habrá pasado algo ?... ¿Ni siquiera se donde él vive ?... — Ese día en clases me sentí un poco enferma, no sabia que me pasaba pero últimamente no hacia mas que vomitar todo lo que comía, me sentía mareada y enferma del estomago hasta el punto que mis amigas me tuvieron que llevar al hospital porque casi que me desmayo en clases...

— No...No podía ser cierto...lo que me acaba de decir el doctor ¿Embarazada?.. -¡oh dios! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?...Necesito conseguir a William, el necesita saber que estoy esperando un hijo suyo?... — Tan pronto salí del hospital sin rumbo que seguir...una idea cruzo mi mente...si en el edificio del apartamento deben saber donde él vive...Al fin tenia la dirección..

— Era finalmente mi día libre, tomo un carruaje que me llevaría a donde William vivía, por fin iba a saber porque no había venido mas por ella, seguramente algo malo le habría pasado...no Podía creer que él la hubiera abandonado sin razón alguna... — Que sorpresa la mía cuando llegue a donde él vivía, era una lujosa mansión con un hermoso jardín de rosas...No...no era posible él nunca me dijo que era millonario, respire hondo...decidí investigar seguramente estaba equivocada...

— Llena de valor toque a la puerta y un hombre muy elegantemente vestido, un mayordomo abrió la puerta...— Si en que puedo ayudarla señorita?...me pregunto...

— El Señor William Andrew vive aquí? le pregunte sintiéndome un poco intimidada...

— Si esta es la residencia de Sir William Andrew...

— El señor se encuentra, le puede decir que la señorita Katherine Mckenzie lo busca. Dijo ella amablemente... — El mayordomo finalmente me hizo pasar, cuando me guiaba hacia una sala de espera caminando por un pasillo largo con muchos retratos en ellos vi una niña de 8 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de William, ... ¿será que William estaba casado ?..Ese solo pasamiento hizo que bajara mi cabeza, sentí vergüenza... y si era cierto que estaba casado, que iba a hacer yo?...Cuando el mayordomo me indicaba que entrara en la sala mi corazón casi se paraliza en ese momento que levante mi cabeza ...ahí estaba él justo frente a mi...

- Hola William- salude con ternura no podía juzgarlo sin antes saber la verdad...

- Hola Katherine, ¿Que haces aquí?...me pregunto con tanta frialdad que sentí unos escalofríos pasar por mi cuerpo...con el corazón en un hilo le dije pensé que te había pasado algo malo, no has venido a verme y han sido demasiados días.. ¿Porque?...pregunte..

- No he tenido tiempo...fue su única respuesta...tan seca que me hizo parpadear

- William tengo algo importante que decirte- dije esta vez muy nerviosa.

- Ve directo al grano que estoy muy ocupado- me dijo con una indiferencia bien marcada.

— Respire hondo y cerré mis ojos y le dije. - Estoy embarazada...

— Por un momento me quede sorprendido por el descaro de esta mujer, como era posible que después de haberla encontrado besándose con aquel tipo ahora venga a decirme que esta embarazada...así que me levante de la silla riéndome y ella me miraba confundida, quien se creía ella que era el ¡un tonto!... ¡Un idiota con el que podía jugar...!

- De que te ríes- me pregunto confundida.

- De ti.

- De mi, porque?

- Me crees un tonto, nunca pudiste haber quedado embarazada si yo siempre me cuide, así que ese hijo no es mío.

- William no te permito que dudes de mí...

- Katherine no me soy tonto, te vi besándote con tu amiguito, de seguro él es el padre de tu hijo.

- William déjame explicarte.

- No quiero que me expliques nada así que vete y no regreses- me dolió mucho lo que hize pero no la podía perdonar...así que la saque a la fuerza de la mansión...

- Te juro que vas a venir de rodillas algún día- me grito desde afuera

— Y vaya que ella tenia razón, cuando mis guardaespaldas me avisaron que ella iba a dar a luz ni lo pensé dos veces y llegue a ese lugar donde estaba ella, cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde la labor de parto ya había terminado... — Camine a la habitación donde la tenían pero las hermanas no me permitieron pasar, así que tuve que decirle quien era yo y fue entonces que me permitieron pasar

— La habitación tenia el olor de ella, camine despacio hacia donde se encontraba él bebe que tenia una muñeca con su nombre, con cuidado empecé a busca la marca en forma de corona que dijera que era mi hija pero no la encontré, la levante con cuidado y le destape la espalda y vi lo que tanto había buscado me sentí el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y en ese mismo instante supe que no iba a poder vivir si el fruto de la única mujer que había amado sobre la faz de la tierra, le escribí una carta y me lleve a mi hija aprovechando que las hermanas estaban en la cocina

-Fin Flash Back-

—Fue solo entonces cuando fui interrumpido por mi pequeño terremoto de 6 años, mi pequeña Candy de largos cabellos rubio, un par de esmeraldas eran sus hermosos ojos y algunas pecas en su nariz me hicieron regresar de aquellos recuerdos en la que estaba metido... - Papa mira lo que me encontré- me enseño un mapache.

- Hola pequeña, ¿Donde lo encontraste? - le pregunte sonriendo.

- Papa puedo quedármelo?- pregunto sin darle importancia a mi pregunta.

- Solo si me das un beso - como podía negarle algo a ella.

- Ya esta- dijo dándome el beso. - Ahora voy a enseñárselo a Rose.

- Pequeña espera... la llame..

- ¿Pasa algo papa?.

- Hoy va a venir un amigo así que dile a tu hermana que estén presentables- le dije tocando su pequeña nariz.

- Ok- y salió corriendo al jardín donde se encontraban Rosemary. - Cada vez se parece mas a ella, creo que ese es mi castigo... murmuraba William para si mismo...

- Rosemary Andrew era una joven de apenas 16 años de edad y de hermoso rubios largos cabellos con unos ojos azul cielo y piel blanca, ella adoraba cuidar el jardín que alguna vez había sido de su madre...

- Rose - llego mi pequeña hermana. - Mira papa dijo que me lo quedara- dijo con sus pequeñas esmeralda brillando de felicidad...

- Y ya tiene nombre- le pregunto mientras seguía con su trabajo. Si le puse Clin- dijo y bajo la cabeza para que no la viera a los ojos

- Ahí algo mas que papa dijo- dije sonriendo por la cara de mi hermanita

- Es..que...

- Que.

- Es que vienen unos de su amigo y quiere que nos pongamos esos vestidos incómodos- dijo con un puchero muy gracioso...

- Pequeña yo sé que no te gusta ese tipo de reuniones- deje acariciando sus bucles.

- Y entonces porque papa se la pasa llevándome a esas reuniones.

- Que cosa dices- dije riendo

- Tu cree que mama me hubiera obligado- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos recordando a su madre fallecida.

- Pequeña- susurre. - Porque será que papa le dijo esa mentira, ¿quien será tu madre en realidad?

- Disculpa señoritas- dijo una mucama entrando. - Su padre mando a preparar sus baños.

- Gracias Dorothy- dije agradeciendo la interrupción—Me lleve a mi pequeña hermana a su cuarto, le quite la cinta del cabello y la ropa...tome varios juguetes para que jugara mientras la bañaba ya que me gustaba escuchar su hermosa risas...Termine bañándome con ella, Candy era muy inquieta y termino mojándome toda mientras jugaba ...Le tuve que pedir a Dorothy que buscara mis ropas mientras yo vestía a mi consentidas y pensaba que iba a hacer con sus traviesos bucles, le puse un lindo vestido color azul cielo, zapatilla del mismo color y pensé en dejarle el cabello suelto pero me tuve que echar para atrás y hacerle dos coleta, su cabello era muy travieso, cuando termine de arreglarla salió corriendo y detrás de ella su nueva mascota...era divertido tan solo verlos...

— Candy veía a través de los ventanales de la mansión y pensaba ...Vaya que hoy es un día hermoso para trepar alborles pero por culpa de esa visita no puedo, una idea se me cruzo por la mente y sonreí me escape por un pasadizo secreto que había en la habitación de mi hermana que llegaba al jardín, cuando ya estaba afuera vi aparecer un carro de color negro con un logo que tenia en el centro una J y supe que nuestros invitados habían llegado, me iba a preparar para correr cuando escuche la voz de mi padre detrás de mi.

- Candice a donde vas- pregunto con voz de mando.

- Iba a ver el carro que llegaba- le dije con una mirada de cachorrita que lo derretía.

- Ven acá pequeña chantajista- me llamo y me alzo en su brazo.

- Candy que le paso a tus cabellos- dijo con horror Rose que venia llegando.

- Que tiene de malo...- Esta todo alborotado...- Hija de que te sorprende si el cabello de tu hermanita siempre anda alborotado...

- Tienes razón papa- dijo riendo cuando la puerta del carro fue abierta por el mayordomo...

- Familia Johnson- anuncio el mayordomo

—Del carro bajarón un señor alto, elegante de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, bigote y piel blanca, despues vi como luego ayudo a bajar a una señora de cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo y piel blanca y por ultimo bajo un niño de cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azules y piel blanca y una sonrisa sincera.

- George- lo saludo mi padre conmigo en brazo.

- William tanto tiempo sin verte...

- 12 años aproximadamente- dijo papa bajandome y me fui a esconder detras de mi hermana por la mirada que me estaba dando el niño que acababa de llegar...

- Y no me vas a presentar a esta bellas señoritas?...Pregunto George un poco jugueton

- Por supuesto amigo, a Rosemary ya la conoces es mi hija mayor y este pequeño terremoto que ves ahi es Candy, dijo willian señalando a donde candy se encontraba ...

- Hijas el es un amigo de la infancia George Johnson.

- Muchos gusto señor- dijieron al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia...

- Oh nada de señor díganme George, quien empezó a presentar a su familia.

- Familia Andrew les presento a mi esposa Amelia y a mi hijo Albert, espero que nuestros hijos sea muy buenos amigos William.

- Estoy seguro de eso George...Candy hija porque no llevas a Albert a jugar en el jardín...

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias chicas por su comentarios

Hola a las guest que dejaron comentario podría dejar su nombre para poder agradecerle por su apoyo espero y les gustes el capitulo.

Noemi Colle: Hola linda muchas gracias por tu consejo, tengo una amiga que me esta ayudando con eso que también escribir fic tal ver te gustaría lee unos de su fic que se llama por la borda, espero que este capitulo allá aclarado todas tu dudas.

Keilanot2: Hola amiga muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo sin ti este capitulo no seria posible, aunque allá diferencia de edad lo llevábamos muy bien.


	3. capitulo 2

**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation. **

**Una Familia de Mentiras **

- Estoy seguro de eso George...Candy hija porque no llevas a Albert a jugar en el jardín...

**Capitulo Dos**

— Albert era el hijo único de George y Amelia Johnson a pesar de tener solo 10 años de edad, era bastante maduro...adoraba la naturaleza y a los animales...el ejemplo mas claro era su pequeña acompañante "una mofeta" a la que llamaba Puppe, ella era su fiel amiga y quizás el motivo por el cual no tenia muchos amigos, se burlaban de el porque hablaba siempre con su mofeta y para colmo estaba enojado ese día con su mama no lo había dejado traerla porque iban a visitar a sus amigos..

— Habíamos llegado a la tan nombrada familia Andrew, mi padre no dejaba de hablar de ellos y de sus famosas hijas...pero a mi eso no me importaba... estaba muy triste ese día pronto me enviarían a el colegio de san Pablo en la ciudad de Londres, que según mis padres era para obtener una mejor educación y según en ese colegio me prepararían para poder ayudar a mi padre con los negocios en el futuro...

— Cuando bajamos del carro lo primero con lo que mis ojos se cruzaron fue con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda...era la niña mas linda que nunca había visto...sus cabellos largos rizados y piel blanca la hacían ver como un pequeño angelito...tenia algunas pecas en su nariz y por mas que lo intente no pude dejar de mirarla y creo que ella lo noto porque inmediatamente se escondió detrás de su hermana...

— Su Padre nos había presentado, se veía tan tierna, su padre le pidió que me llevara a el jardín así que podre conocerla un poco mejor..

— Íbamos corriendo directo a el jardín cuando ella me tomo de las mano, habíamos llegado a el pie de un árbol y al parecer a ella también le gustaba trepar árboles...por un momento me preocupe era tan pequeña...me preguntaba que edad tendría...6 o quizás 7 años...ya le preguntaría...la habilidad que tenia para trepar el árbol realmente me dejo asombrado , pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella también tenia una mascota... un mapache y me dijo que lo llamaba Clin el cual era muy gracioso... — Nos sentamos en una rama gruesa y los dos respiramos el aroma fresco que provenía del jardín...

— ¿Candice que edad tienes? le pregunte...

— Candy me puedes llamar candy y pronto cumpliré siete años ..contesto ella con dulzura...y tu albert?

— Tengo diez años y yo también tengo una mascota...se llama Puppe pero mama no me la dejo traer...la tuve que dejar en casa...respondió albert con tristeza...

— Entonces albert no te preocupes Clin y yo te haremos compañía para que no te pongas triste... — dijo candy con una sonrisa en sus labios..

— Así pasamos el día...riendo, jugando, trepando y corriendo por el jardín, mi estado de animo había cambiado...candy era una niña como ninguna, estaba llena de energía, una energía contagiosa...cuando nos llamaron para ir a cenar recibimos una pequeña reprimenda...ella porque había roto un poco su vestido al trepar el árbol y yo porque estaba todo lleno de hojas y como nos divertimos tanto estábamos algo sucios...así que después de lavarnos de pies a cabeza, cenamos todos juntos...

— Mientras tanto en chicago, Katherine Mckenzie seguía desesperada...ya habían pasado mas de seis años y aun no encontraba ni a willian y mucho menos a su hija... ¿como era posible que se la hubiera quitado?... ¿Porque willian? ¿Porque? estas eran las preguntas que me hacia todos los días después de haberme despertado en aquel pequeño orfanato, sin mi hija que era el único recuerdo de aquellos días en que su corazón sintió amor por aquel hombre que después de haberle jurado amor la abandono, entonces porque quitarle aquel tesoro que según el no era suyo y dejándome dinero como si eso podía remplazar a mi hija...

— Al menos me había graduado, forjándome un mejor futuro, a pesar de ser mujer y gracias a la ayuda de mi buena amiga Eleanor Baker quien me había ayudado a soportar todos estos años de agonía y dolor... — Era increíble que las dos hubiéramos pasado por situaciones similares ... Yo me enamore de willian sin saber su estatus social pero ella se había enamorado de un duque...

— El Duque de Grandchester...el también le había quitado a su hermoso hijo de una manera diferente pero al igual que yo, su mejor amiga Eleanor había perdido a su hijo cuando apenas contaba con cinco años de edad... — El duque la había abandonado, llevándose a su pequeño terry y este se volvió a casar con una mujer horrorosa y tuvo otros hijos con ella...que era lo que le pasaba a estos hombres adinerados...

— Las dos nos juramos recuperar a nuestros hijos...y pesar de que ella era ahora una famosa actriz seguíamos en contacto... — Al menos mi amiga sabia donde se encontraba su hijo, el Duque de Grandchester se lo había llevado a Inglaterra pero yo no encontraba ningún rastro del paradero de Willian , había suplicado, preguntando en todas partes donde su nombre era conocido terminando con las manos vacías... — ¿Donde estas mi dulce Candice?... ¿Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?... ¿Serás Feliz?... se preguntaba Katherine con los ojos llenos de Lágrimas...

— Mientras tanto en otra parte del atlántico, después de haber cenado y despedirnos de nuestros visitantes rosemary me ayudo a cambiarme y el sueño me invadió casi de inmediato...tenia un nuevo amiguito y a pesar de ser cuatro años mayor que yo, nos las llevamos de maravilla... —Albert me prometió traer a su mofeta en su próxima visita...fue difícil que su mama cediera pero al ver que yo misma tenia un mapache no le quedo mas que ceder y reírse antes nuestras ocurrencias...

— El fin de semana había llegado y papa había organizado un picnic cerca del lago...Los Johnson habían sido invitados, estaba súper alegre albert vendría y por fin conocería su mofeta... — Rosemary nuevamente me había echo dos coletas que según ella era la manera mas fácil de manejar mis bucles...Clin y yo estamos ansiosos cuando vimos a albert bajar del coche de su papa y en su hombro derecho sentada tenia su mascota de cara muy fina...

— Hola Albert...salude

— Candy, ella es Puppe mi mejor amiga...contesto albert señalando a la mofeta que tenia en su hombro..

— Tu mejor amiga...y yo que pensaba que era yo?...los dos nos reímos al mismo tiempo..

— ¡Papa!, ¡papa! podemos ir a jugar ahora...quiero enseñarle a albert mi lugar secreto...pregunto candy tomando a albert por la mano...

— Por supuesto hija, pero tengan mucho cuidado...Albert te encargo a mi dulce niña no la dejes caer...contesto willian dirigiéndose a albert con un tono juguetón...

— No se preocupe señor Andrew, yo la cuidare...respondió albert como todo un caballero de la época..

— Albert y Candy se fueron casi corriendo con sus mascotas, mientras los adultos se les quedaban viendo... — George te debes sentir orgulloso...albert esta creciendo como todo un caballero...Comentó Willian a su amigo..

— Si nosotros estamos muy orgulloso de el a pesar de ser un poco rebelde...yo quiero que pase mas tiempo dedicándose a sus estudios y el se la pasa mas tiempo con los animales en el bosque...A pesar que Amelia no lo quiere dejar ir, la decisión esta tomada...queremos que continúe su educación en el colegio san Pablo en la ciudad de londres...dijo george un poco triste...

— Te entiendo amigo y a pesar de que mi hermana Elroy me ha ayudado muchísimo con la educación de rosemary, a candy yo tengo planeado enviarla a ese colegio también...de otra manera a Elroy terminaría dándole un ataque a el corazón... — Como podrás ver a su corta edad candy posee un espíritu libre, fuerte. Un pequeño terremoto que necesita ser moldeado pero en una institución sin la influencia de nosotros..

— Es una lastima que albert sea cuatro años mayor que ella, para cuando candy este lista a ir al colegio ya albert habrá salido...Me hubiera gustado que aunque sea un amigo ella tuviera...dijo willian con nostalgia en su voz...

— Candy llevaba de la mano a Albert, quería enseñarle su árbol favorito el cual tenia una maravillosa vista hacia el lago y una pequeña cueva que estaba formada en la base del tronco, donde ella desaparecía de la vista de su padre y hermana...haciendo que toda la servidumbre pasara horas buscándola... — Claro que aunque su padre se ponía furioso con ella siempre terminaba por perdonarle su travesura, llenándola de abrazos y mimos...ella lo sabia...

— Habían llegado a el lugar favorito de candy...antes de trepar el árbol candy le enseño la entrada de la cueva y le dijo muy seria poniendo su pequeña mano en su pecho...Albert prométeme que no importa cuanto te torturen no revelaras lo que ahora en adelante será nuestro secreto...a Albert le pareció tierno la forma en que ella le pedía guardar su secreto...

— Lo prometo...que aunque me torturen así sea una tortura de cosquillas no diré nada...dijo el guiñándole un ojo...— Ambos rieron y comenzaron a entrar...

— Al entrar albert pudo ver por donde caminaban...el suelo estaba lleno de hojas, había también una piedra tallada en un rincón donde se podían sentar y había un olor como de flores... ¿flores? se pregunto el... — Pero cada vez que se acercaba a candy el olor era mas fuerte...así que cuando candy se detuvo con el atrás...tomo uno de sus bucles y ahí estaba ese olor a rosas que había detectado cuando entraron en la cueva...no era la cueva de donde provenía ese aroma pero de la misma candy...

— Candy sintió su mano en sus cabellos y volteo...Albert bienvenido a mi escondite secreto...dijo ella sonriendo... — ¡Me encanta!..exclamo albert...en ese momento Puppe salto de sus hombros y empezó a merodear en los alrederos mientras clin lo seguía con curiosos ojos...las mascotas parecían estar de acuerdo con sus dueños...

— Candy comenzó a contarle de sus travesuras a albert mientras este pensaba que parecidos eran...al parecer los dos se metían en los mismos problemas... — De repente se le ocurrió una idea, su mama había traído sus ropas escocesas y su gaita porque tenía que tocarla en frente de los Andrew...al parecer su padre quería lucirse con el señor willian y mostrarle lo avanzado que el estaba tocando el instrumento...El hecho de ser el varón en la familia daba prioridad para que el aprendiera dicho instrumento... Candy espérame aquí un momento...dijo albert con voz de entusiasmada...

— Albert regreso vestido con su kilt y su gaita...Candy al verlo se quedo sorprendida y dijo...Albert! porque te has vestido como una niña...jajajajaja ….Albert solo pudo soltar una risa...Candy no estoy vestido como niña, este es mi kilt...todos los chicos escoces lo usamos a temprana edad, es una tradicion de la familia y que tu tambien la tendras que usar..

— Déjame tocar la gaita y dime si te gusta...pienso tocar esta melodía en frente de tus parientes...papa y yo la hemos estado practicando...Albert comenzó a tocar su gaita...pero apenas toco la primera _estrofa_ se vio interrunpido por las carcajadas de candy...

— Candy que es tan gracioso...jajajajaja...Albert el sonido de tu gaita parecen _Caracoles arrastrándose...a __Albert le parecio divertido la comparacion y solto tambien una carcajada..._ _Caracoles arrastrándose __repetia el.__..__y cuando dejo de reir se quedo mirando fijamente como candy se reia, __su voz era música para sus oídos, y le dijo...Eres mucho mas linda cuando sonríes candy.._

— Después de unas horas escucharon como los llamaban en los alrededores...así que muy sigilosamente salieron de la cueva llegando a donde todos se encontraban...

— Rosemary fue la primera en verlos..se acerco a ellos y vio nuevamente en el estado que se encontraban... ¡Candy!.. la llamo...Mira como estas nuevamente...no se que vamos a hacer contigo...ven déjame llevarlos a lavarse las manos para que coman...— Albert la siguió a las dos y después de estar presentables se sentaron a comer..

— George y su esposa se estaban despidiendo nuevamente de la familia Andrew...-Prometiendo volver y pasar una temporada mas larga con ellos en su residencia de Edimburgo que era la capital y segunda ciudad más grande de Escocia, después de Glasgow.

— Después de haber tomado a candy consigo Willian Andrew se había movido con ellas a esa ciudad de escocia, donde sus hijas crecerían y recibirían una buena educación y cuando estuvieran listas, regresarían a América..

— Albert y candy estaban emocionados pasarían mas tiempo juntos y a pesar de que albert tendría que ir al colegio en londres a principios del siguiente año...eso no cambiaba el hecho de que disfrutarían cada momento con la que de ahora en adelante consideraba su mejor amiga...

— En una residencia no muy lejana a la de los Andrew...el duque de Grandchester mantenía una conversación con su pequeño hijo de 8 años...repitiendole una y otra vez como su madre lo había abandonado... —Terry grandchester apenas recordaba el rostro de su mama...y a pesar de su corta edad, solo recordaba a su mama dándole cariño...le era casi imposible creer que lo hubiese abandonado...especialmente porque su madrastra no lo quería y el podía sentir ese rechazo de esa dama con la cual su papa se caso...

— ¡Terrance!..lo llamo el duque sacándolo de sus pensamientos...

— Si papa..contesto el

— He decidido que lo mejor para ti es enviarte al colegio san Pablo en la ciudad de Londres, lamentablemente no aceptan estudiantes tan jóvenes pero tan pronto tengas la edad apropiada iras a recibir tu educación en esa institución... dijo el duque con tono autoritario...

— Pero papa yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado...contesto terry triste..

— Todos los Grandchester hemos recibido nuestra educación en tan privilegiado colegio...tu no serás la excepción...espeto el duque..haciendo que terry corriera directo a su habitación llorando...

— Después de unos largos meses George y Amelia Johnson junto a su hijo albert pasaron una temporada maravillosa en compañía de los Andrews...Los lazos entre albert y candy crecieron, haciendo que su amistad fuera mas fuerte...Habían celebrado el cumpleaños numero siete de candy y realizaron todo tipos de actividades, desde correr por los jardines de la mansión, escapar hasta el escondite que ahora era de los dos, también galoparon a caballo juntos porque candy era muy pequeña para hacerlo sola...así que siempre tenia a albert a su lado...

— Pero el tiempo de albert se acercaba, tenia que partir a un nuevo lugar y no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volvieran a verse nuevamente...

— Albert no se te olvide escribirme cada vez que puedas...le dijo ella sonriente..

— Te prometo escribirte, pero ya sabes leer candy ?...pregunto albert con voz juguetona...un poco pero le pediré a rosemary que me las leas y me ayude a escribirte...contesto candy...— Cuando los Johnson finalmente se habían ido la vida en la mansión volvió a su rutina y pasaron los primeros seis meses donde candy recibió sus primeras cartas de Albert...

— Cada vez que una carta llegaba, ella prácticamente se las quitaba de las manos a la servidumbre y corría tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía a la habitación de su hermana para que se las leyera...

— La primera carta que recibió decía:

_Querida amiguita candy,_

_Puppe y yo finalmente llegamos a la ciudad de londres, en mi primer día tuve problemas con una de las hermanas porque no podía tener a Puppe conmigo, casi me la quitan para mandarla a un zoológico aquí en londres...pero Puppe fue valiente y las roció...jajajajaja...tenias que haber visto las caras de las hermanas...tan pronto pude le consigue un escondite en una colina de los alrededores del colegio dentro de un árbol tan grande como el de tu jardín, la vengo a visitar todos los días, pero no me gusta este colegio, me siento como un prisionero y el único lugar donde me siento feliz es en esta pequeña colina..._

_Bueno papa dice que tengo que quedarme y prepararme...y tu que me cuentas? Espero escuchar pronto de ti...ahora si me tengo que ir a clases..._

_Saludos a clin...cuídate candy..._

— Con las cartas yendo y viniendo pasaron seis años y llego el momento de candy ir a el colegio San Pablo también, pero para su mayor tristeza era el momento de Albert de dejar ese colegio...—El le había escrito que después de tanto rogarle a sus padres, ellos finalmente irían a visitar África y de ahí a América...Ella sabia que era uno de sus mas grandes sueños y a pesar de no haberlo visto durante esos años, eran grandes amigos...

— Candy tenia ya doce años de edad, originalmente su papa había planeado enviarla a los diez años que era la edad permitida pero su hija Rosemary lo convenció de que esperara...

— Candy no quería ir a ese Colegio, no después de todo lo que albert le había contado...le suplico a su papa, pero nada...al menos clin iría con ella, ya sabia donde lo podía tener escondido gracias a la experiencias de albert...— Su padre junto con su hermana la llevaron personalmente al colegio.

— Eleanor Baker había tratado de hablar con su hijo durante mucho tiempo, ahora que sabia que el tenia ya un año estudiando en ese Colegio, decidió viajar a Inglaterra, tenia que verlo, tenia que decirle la verdad, después de tantos años tendría su oportunidad, pero no quería ir sola, necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga...así que hablo con Katherine Mckenzie para que fuera con ella.

— Katherine había perdido un poco las esperanzas de conseguir a su hija, después de tantos años y ni un solo rastro de su hija, así que cuando Eleanor le pidió que la acompañara no lo pensó mucho al menos su amiga tenia la esperanza de recuperar a su hijo y si ella la necesitaba para hablar con el, con gusto le diría lo que realmente paso...como madre que era entendía su dolor...

— Así que las dos una noche de neblina partieron a Inglaterra...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola chica este capitulo lo escribio mi amiga Keila y le doy la gracias por darle un poco de su tiempo ya que tengo problema con mi pc y le dije que me hiciera el favor asi que con mucha pena le voy a pedir un poco de tiempo porque el siguiente capitulo no se cuando lo puede escribir.

Gracias chicas por su comentario

Princess granchester: no te enoje que eso era parte importante de la historia espero que te alla gustado este capitulo.

Gabyselenator: hola linda mucha gracias por tu opoyo y espero que te alla gustado este capitulo.

Ana:hola nene gracias por darle un poco de tu tiempo a mi historia.

Amiga: como te habra dando cuenta el protagonista el Albert.

Veronica Canedo: Mucha gracias por tu palabras espero que te alla gustado este capitulo.

Karin: hola no me de a mi solo los meritos mi amiga Keila tambien me ayudado mucho con mi historia.

Kattiandrew: el no es malo solo que no queria esta lejo del unico fruto de la mujer que amaba.

Teryynata: hola linda lo siento tanto pero esta historia solo esta programada con Albert.

Galaxilam84: Hola nene muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nena Andrew: Hola linda no tiene nada que agradecer desde que empece a escribir la historia tenia pesando en Albert como el gala.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.**

**Nota de mi:hola chicas disculpa por la tardanza pero estuve mal de salud y cuando estuve mas recuperada tenia que empezar las clases y entonces no me cada mucho tiempo para nada este capitulo me ayudo a escribir mi amiga Keilanot2 sin ella no estuviera aquí hoy aunque yo lo termine el merito se lo merece ella ya que ella es la me arregla mi narración solo le pido que sean paciente porque ahorita estoy super ocupada con mis estudios y no se cuando puede escribir, los leemos abajo...**

**Una Familia de Mentiras**

**by:** _Blanca Andrew_

**Capitulo Tres **

**Nuestra Colina**

La Noche que dejaron América rumbo a Inglaterra había sido nublosa y fría, parecido al sentimiento de angustia que llenaba su corazón, pronto lo vería era su única consolación, después de tantos años lo vería...había sido un viaje muy largo, el sonido del silbato de vapor la saco de sus pensamientos.

Eleanor y Katherine habían llegado a Londres y con ellas muchas esperanzas, durante el viaje Eleanor pensaba la mejor manera de decirle la verdad a su hijo, no sabía hasta donde las mentiras del duque habían llegado, pero tenía grandes esperanzas de poder ganar el corazón de su hijo, ¿ lo reconocería ?.. ¿Sería tan rebelde como ella cuando fue joven?...

Terry hijo espero puedas perdonarme por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y luchar con todo mi ser contra tu padre...Tomaron un carruaje que las llevaría directo al colegio San Pablo, si tenían suerte lo podría ver hoy mismo, se repetía ella...

Mientras tantos en el Colegio San Pablo, William dejaba a su adorada hija, no era algo que deseaba, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella...Se quedarían algunos días en la ciudad de Londres antes de retornar a la Mansión en Edimburgo.

-Candy por favor sigue las instrucciones de las hermanas, decía Rosemary a su hermana mientras la ayudaba a acomodar sus cosas en su nueva habitación.

-No te preocupes Rosemary me portare bien te lo prometo...dijo ella guiñándole un ojo...

- Papa y yo nos quedaremos unos días por si necesitas cualquier cosa, mira aquí está la dirección del hotel donde nos estaremos hospedando...dijo Rosemary dándole un pedazo de papel con la información.

- Vamos Rose, voy a estar bien, quiero despedirme de papa antes de irse...dijo Candy tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la habitación rumbo a donde su padre se encontraba...

Eleanor y Katherine habían llegado al colegio finalmente, fueron recibidas por una de las Hermanas y las dos entraron el colegio, Eleanor le pidió a Katherine que la esperara mientras ella iba y hablaba con la hermana Grey, tenía que pedir permiso y tratar de convencerla de dejar ver a su hijo.

Mientras ella esperaba por su amiga katherine caminaba por los jardines del colegio pensando que su pequeña ya estaría en la edad de ir a un colegio como ese... Era difícil para ella siquiera poder imaginarse el rostro de su pequeña hija y justo cuando toda esperanza la había empezado abandonar paso algo que ella nunca en su vida creía que fuera posible, ahí lo vio...si era el...William!, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y no pudo evitar tapar su boca con su mano para no ser escuchada...De repente el miedo la invadió, miedo si eso era lo que sentía después de tantos años sin verlo...a su lado pudo ver dos rubias, una era ya una señorita y la otra seria de la edad que tendría su Candice...

¿Sería posible que ella fuera su pequeña?, congelada en el sitio donde se encontraba vio como una de las hermanas le indicaba a la más pequeña regresar a las instalaciones del colegio.

No se podía mover, sus pies no respondían, lo intento pero el miedo que la invadió era más fuerte que ella y la impresión era tan grande que no pudo moverse, gracias a dios William no la vio... pensó ella...

Eleanor le suplicaba a la hermana Grey dejar ver a Terry pero ella se opuso rotundamente, no era permitido por Instrucción directa del Duque de Grandchester, lo único que la hermana podía hacer era notificarle o entregarle una nota al joven Grandchester y el decidiría si la recibiría o no.

Ella se sentó y empezó a escribir una nota para su hijo...:

_Mi adorado Terry, _

_Sé que seguramente no me recuerdas hijo, tu padre te arranco de mi lado cuando apenas tenias cinco años, le suplique, le rogué que no te llevara, pero a él no le importo, sé que no tengo excusas hijo después de tanto tiempo de venir a buscarte pero hasta el día de hoy supe que estabas en este colegio y tome el primer barco desde América para poder verte. _

_Por favor hijo cuando recibas esta nota, sabrás que estuve aquí y solo tú puedes decidir verme o no...Por favor dame la oportunidad de verte y explicarte todo... _

_Te ama con todo su corazón, _

_Tu madre, _

_Eleanor Baker... _

Ella doblo el pedazo de papel y se lo entrego a la hermana Grey para que se lo entregara a Terry dejándole saber donde ellas se hospedarían.

Cuando salió de las instalaciones del colegio vio a su amiga llorando sentada en uno de los jardines, katherine estas bien? ¿Qué paso?...le pregunto confundida por el llanto de su amiga.

- Eleanor lo vi, él estaba aquí y creo...creo que vi a mi hija...contesto Katherine entre sollozos...

- Estas segura?...

- Era William Eleanor, de eso estoy segura, y lo peor es que me congele en mi sitio, no me atreví a acercarme a ellos...contesto ella en medio de su llanto.

- Vamos, deje una carta con la hermana Grey para mi hijo, tenemos que saber donde ellos se están hospedando y saber si la joven que viste es tu hija...

Katherine se levanto sostenida por su amiga caminaron a donde el coche las estaba esperando partiendo rumbo al hotel donde habían reservado..

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

Terry Grandchester se encontraba en su cuarto cuando llamaron a la puerta, al abrirla una de las hermanas le entrego la nota que su madre le había dejado, cuando comenzó a leerla su corazón empezó a latir como caballo desbocado, cuantas veces había soñado con su madre, cuantas veces había deseado que ella estuviera a su lado...Pero ese tiempo había venido y ido...Ahora solo sentía coraje, rabia y dolor...

Rompió la nota y salió de su habitación directo a unos de los lugares donde podía pasar horas pensando sin que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Candy por su parte llevaba a clin en una canasta directo a la colina que Albert le había contado donde él mantuvo a Pouppe durante su estadía en el colegio.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver porque a Albert le había encantado, era maravilloso, la grama era verde, los arboles eran altos y la brisa rozaba su cara desde un punto que no podía ver...respiro hondo llenándose del fresco aroma que rodeaba el lugar, saco a clin de la canasta y él en seguida empezó a correr disfrutando nuevamente de su libertad...

Ella dijo en voz alta dando brincos, Nuestra colina Albert...como me gustaría estuviera aquí...

- ¿Y quien dijo que era tu colina?... Pregunto una voz en arrogante tono...

Ella se detuvo al escuchar esa voz masculina y arrogante...

- Ah!..Hola!..dijo sorprendida al encontrar a alguien mas...

Terry la vio detalladamente, vio como tenía su cara llena de pecas y también la había visto saltando como mono pensó el...

- Primero que nada quiero decirte que esta colina no es tuya, ni de el famoso Albert...dijo el sarcásticamente levantando una ceja.

- No tienes por qué ser grosero, si quieres podemos compartir el lugar...dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño...

- Y que te hace pensar que quiero compartirla?...Pregunto el retándola..

Candy abrió sus ojos sorprendida, este chico la estaba sacando de quicio...

-Bueno si no la quieres compartir que así sea pero te informo que quieras o no vendré aquí cuantas veces lo desee...contesto ella ya un poco molesta...

- No te preocupes señoritas pecas, no me molesta en lo absoluto que vengas...contesto el sabiendo que había sido rudo... No era su intensión serlo pero después de haber recibido esa nota de su madre se sentía muy enojado...

- Bueno siendo así, mi nombre es Candice Andrew pero me decir Candy...le dijo ella sonriéndole y estirándole la mano...

- Terrance Grandchester pero me puedes llamar Terry...contesto el tomando de su mano y depositándole un pequeño beso...

Candy quito su mano rápidamente mientras su cara se puso rojo escarlata...cosa que causo a Terry un poco de gracia...

- Fue un placer conocerte, dijo ella mientras corría devuelta al colegio con su canasta...

- Hasta pronto señorita pecas...dijo Terry casi en un susurro viendo como ella corría a toda velocidad...de repente se pregunto ¿quién era ese Albert? que ella había casi gritado cuando el llego.

Se recostó en la grama a pensar si vería a su madre o no...

Candy al llegar a su cuarto, empezó a tranquilizarse un poco, ese muchacho la había sacado de sus casillas pero no era tan malo como parecía, de repente se acordó de la carta que le prometió a Albert apenas llegara a el colegio, así el podría escribirle durante el tiempo que ella permanecería ahí...

Tomo una pluma y papel y empezó a escribirle:

_Querido Albert_

_Ya he llegado a el colegio y adivina?... Encontré nuestra colina, Clin estuvo más que feliz que nunca cuando lo deje salir y correr libre, como me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, así no me sentiría sola, bueno excepto con un chico llamado Terry que estuvo en nuestra colina, al principio fue muy rudo pero después se porto como un caballero... _

_Mañana empiezo mis clases, ahora que ya sabes que estoy aquí espero recibir pronta noticias tuyas, cuéntame Albert..._ _¿Cómo es África?.. ¿Qué clases de animales has visto?..son tantas las preguntas...dale saludos a tus padres y no se te olvide escribirme... _

_Con Cariño, Candy _

Candy corrió a la oficina de la hermana Margaret para que enviaran su carta, pero se paró en seco cuando escucho un fuerte grito…

- Candice Andrew está prohibido correr en los pasillos del colegio...le dijo la hermana Grey que iba a la oficina de la hermana Margaret a busca el correo de los estudiantes para entrégaselo al cartero

- Lo siento hermana Grey- contesto ella bajando su rostro...

- Se puede saber hacia dónde ibas tan apurada...Pregunto la hermana con un tono de dureza.

- Es que voy a llevarle una carta a la hermana Margaret...

- Estas de suerte porque yo ahorita mismo iba a buscar el correo, así que me puedes dar la carta y retírate a tu habitación a estudiar - le ordeno

- Como usted diga Hermana Grey... Contesto ella haciendo una reverencia mientras le entregaba la carta.

- Estas jóvenes de hoy en día nunca aprenderán, la falta de educación es asombrosa, viven corriendo y saltando...murmuro la hermana Grey continuando su camino...

- Vaya que carácter, no me sorprende que este tan vieja y amargada...Pensó candy mientras caminaba hacia la colina a llevarle unos dulces a Clin..

Terry por su parte descubría el pequeño secreto de Candy…

- Así que esto es lo que llevabas en la cesta pequeña pecosa... susurraba Terry mientras le daba unos dulces al pequeño Clin que lo tomaba con gusto…

- ¡Clin! - escucho Terry una dulce voz sorprendido y volteo enseguida a buscar de donde provenía el llamado...Fue cuando vio a la rubia que tenia ocupado todo su pensamiento….

- ¡Clin! en donde estas- volvió a llamar Candy en un tono muy bajo para que no la escucharan las hermanas del colegio...

- Acaso seria este pequeño animal el que buscabas pecosa...contesto Terry quien bajaba rápidamente del árbol con Clin entre sus brazos...

Candy voltio para encontrase con la mirada burlona de Terry que llevaba a Clin en su brazos.

– Otra vez tu- dijo ella con fastidio. – ¿Y qué haces con Clin?…

- Me lo encontré estaba perdido por ahí y ahora es mío pecosa- le dijo él con un tono de burla

- Mi nombre no es pecosa, es Candice Andrew mocoso engreído...dijo ella sacándole la lengua...Para luego decir repentinamente mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto...- Y quien a pesar de todo me cae bien.

Terry la miro por un segundo con curiosidad, soltó a Clin, el cual se refugió enseguida en los brazos de su dueña.

– Tú también me caes bien pecosa...Contesto él con una sonrisa retorcida mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de ella.

Candy lo vio directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso, con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y una piel tan blanca como la de ella….

- Que tanto me vez pecosa, acaso te gusto- le pregunto a quemarropa en tono burlón ya que se había dado cuenta en la forma en que ella lo miraba...

- No seas impertinente- le grito ella con las mejillas encendidas al ser descubierta.

- Oh! vamos pecosa no te sonrojes, porque así se te notan más la pecas- dijo y soltó una fuerte carcajada que termino al ver la cara enojada de Candy.

– No te molestes - volvió a decir mientras candy lo miraba con cara de muy poco amigos. – Porque mejor no me cuentas de ti - pidió tratando de tranquilizarla y viendo cómo caía el atardecer...

Candy se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese chico cambiara de actitud di un minuto a otro, respiro profundo y le empezó a contar poco a poco de su vida, de su papa, de su hermana también le conto que su mama había muerto apenas ella había nacido, de cómo se encontró a Clin pero principalmente de como conoció a Albert y como se hicieron los mejores amigos y de todas sus travesuras junto a él y que ahora lo extrañaba muchísimo...Apenas termino de narrar su historia le dijo..

- Ya yo te conté toda mi vida ahora te toca a ti...

Pasoron unos minutos antes de que Terry empezara a hablar, le conto su corta felicidad que tuvo con su padres, la separación tan dolorosa de su madre cuando apenas tenía cinco años, la humillaciones que sufrió a manos de su madrasta, la suplica a su padre para que lo llevara con su madre, la lagrimas que soltó para que no lo dejaran en ese internado y por último la repentina aparición de su madre y lo confundido que se sentía, y que no estaba seguro si ir a verla…

- Terry si yo tuviera a mi madre viva no lo pensaría dos veces y iría a verla de inmediato- le dijo ella con tristeza...

- Candy...susurro el dolido

- Terry no te niegues a ese cariño de tu madre, que no diera yo por tener a la mía con vida - le dijo ella ya con lágrimas en sus ojos...

- Esta bien pecosa iré pero con una condición- dijo secando sus lágrimas con cuidado

- Cual condición- le pregunto confundida por el gesto de cariño..

- Que tú vengas conmigo- lo soltó con tanta naturalidad que dejo a Candy confundida

- Quiere que yo vaya contigo- pregunto ella sorprendida

- Y no quiero un no como respuesta.

- Pero…

- Tienes cinco segundos para darme el sí.

- Iré contigo, pero primero tengo que decirle a papa y a mi hermana.

- No es necesario, vamos a ir el sábado así no se darán cuenta, ya que todos vamos a estar confinados en nuestros cuartos y ese día las hermanas se la pasan todo el día en misa…

- No- lo interrumpió ella. – Yo le prometí a mi hermana que me iba a portar bien.

- Nadie se va a enterar y además ya me dijiste que sí.

- Estas bien tu ganas- le dijo derrotada cuando escucharon la campana para la cena

- Me tengo que ir, espera un momento tu también tienes que irte- dijo ella riendo por su torpeza

- Anda tu pecosa yo me quedo un rato con Clin.

- Estas bien nos vemos aquí luego de las clases- y se fue corriendo

Terry vio como se iba Candy y solo pudo sonreí. – Mona pecosa entrometida...

Pasaron los 3 días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Candy y Terry siguieron viéndose y eso sirvió para fortalecer su amistad.

El sábado había llegado así que Terry caminaba muy cuidadosamente por los bosques del colegio hasta llegar a la habitación de Candy, empezó a lanzar unas pequeñas piedras a su ventana y ella enseguida salió con una soga en la mano, la amarro en el parco y bajo rápidamente sorprendiendo a Terry.

- Vaya en el colegio San Pablo tenemos una tazan pecosa- dijo burlón

- Cállate Terry y mueve rápido si queremos salir de aquí.

- Como mande tazan pecoso - dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia

Candy ya no pudo decir más nada porque Terry la tomo de las manos y salieron corriendo hacia la parte de atrás del colegio, hábilmente subieron al árbol que estaba cerca del muro que daba a la parte de afuera del colegio y salieron.

Mientras tanto en el Hotel, Katherine caminaba por el lobby buscando a su amiga cuando de repente escucho un pequeño grito y ahí la vio.

– Eleonor porque gritas…Ella vio el motivo de sorpresa de su amiga, era un chico de cabello castaño con ojos azul verdoso, al verlo de cerca enseguida supo quién era el chico pero sus ojos se desviaron a la rubia que lo acompañaba su corazón se aceleró al ver que era la misma chica que estaba con William, enseguida se dio cuenta de su parecido con ella, el mismo color de sus ojos, las pecas en su piel tan blanca como la nieve, no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas se hicieran presente en su hermoso rostro ¡ella era su hija...lo sentía!...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno Chicas espero que les allá gustado el capitulo respondere sus comentarios en otra oportunidad chao y cuidense les mando un abrazo.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.**

**Nota de mi: Hola chicas disculpe la tardanza pero e estado un poco ocupada con mi estudio y mas ahorita que voy a entrar en examen final. Espero que comprenda, espero que le guste el capitulo, lo vemos a bajo.**

**Una Familia de Mentiras**

**by: **_Blanca Andrew_

**Capitulo Cuatro **

William y Rosemary Andrew venían llegando al hotel después de haber pasado casi toda la mañana de compras, Rosemary no había podido evitarlo, habían demasiadas cosas que deseaba y que sabia lucirían esplendidas en la mansión de Edimburgo.

Aunque ellos sabían que de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser diferente en la mansión, la pequeña candy no estaría con ellos durante mucho tiempo y solo ella era capaz de llenar aquella mansión con su contagiosa alegría y risas, las cuales siempre se escuchaban por toda la mansión, realmente todo iba a ser diferente ya que la extrañarían muchísimo, pero que podían hacer ellos?, la única esperanzas que tenían ellos era que de algún modo las hermanas pudieran domar la rebeldía de Candy….

- Papa, ¿Crees que esta fue la mejor decisión?, dejar a Candy en ese internado?...- Pregunto Rosemary a su padre.

- Hija tú mejor que nadie conoces a tu hermana y sabes lo difícil que puede ser algunas veces, y como su padre es mi responsabilidad de ofrecerle la mejor educación y si esta es la única manera en que puedo lograr que ella se convierta en toda una dama, entonces sí, fue la mejor decisión. - le respondió el aunque en el fondo se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

Rosemary sentía que algo le preocupaba a su padre, no sabía exactamente que era pero después de meditarlo decidió preguntarle.

- Padre, ¿Qué es eso que le preocupa?, ¿Qué es eso que no se atreve a decirme? – pregunto ella sorprendiéndolo

- ¿De qué hablas hija?-le respondió con otra pregunta

- Que usted oculta algo- le dijo un poco molesta

– Gracias- le respondió al vale cuando les abrió la puerta del hotel.

- Hija, no tienes nada de preocuparte, mejor será que….

William no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo al ver a candy en el lobby, enseguida se imagino lo peor y casi salió corriendo acortando la distancia que le quedaba y llamándola casi en un grito….

- ¡Candice Andrew!...

Candy sintió que se iba a desmayar al reconocer esa voz que solo podía ser la de su padre, miro a Terry un poco asustada pero el solo la veía aun mas confundido, al igual que Eleonor quien deseaba con toda su alma que su amiga regresara…

- Candice te estoy llamando- se volvió a escuchar la voz de William quien estaba ahora muy molesto.

- Papa, no le hable así algo debió haber pasado para que Candy esté aquí –le dijo Rosemary para que se diera cuenta que estaban llamando mucho la atención.

– Candy pequeña que haces aquí? – Pregunto rosemary poniéndose en frente de ella y en cuclillas para estar a su misma altura.

- yo..yo..yo….candy solo balbuceaba...

- Disculpe señorita- interrumpió Terry.

- Y tú quien eres? – Pregunto William echando humo por la interrupción.

- Disculpe señor pero no le permito que le hable así a mi hijo- le grito Eleonor

- Ya basta no ve que están llamando mucho la atención - se escucho una voz fémina que dejo a William paralizado y a Eleonor con mirada de triunfo.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Katherine había regresado después de dejar que Eleonor aclarara las cosas con su hijo, al ver a William entrar en el hotel con la misma muchacha que ella había visto en el colegio decidió acercarse, porque de paso ellos habían comenzado a alzar el tono de voz, se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar que la muchacha que acompañaba a William lo llamo papa, fue en ese entonces que a su memoria le llego el recuerdo de aquella pequeña que vio en la sala de retratos en aquella mansión en América años atrás. Tan pronto recupero la compostura hablo...

- Hola William- saludo mientras caminaba y se quedaba al lado de su amiga

- Se conocen- preguntaron los chicos

- No vas a responder William- lo reto

- Si la conozco- respondió él después de algunos segundos

- ¿Papa desde cuando la conoces?, nosotras conocemos a todas tus amistades y a ella nunca la habíamos visto. ¿Acaso ellos son la nueva familia con la que estás haciendo negocios? – eran muchas las preguntas que Rosemary hacia.

- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero yo conozco a tu padre desde hace 12 años y 8 meses – dijo ella dejando a William sorprendido porque todavía se acordaba de ese día.

Rosemary veía detenidamente las facciones del rostro de Katherine, su perfil, su piel blanca como una porcelana, sus pecas, sus ojos color esmeralda como la de su pequeña hermana, entonces abrió sus ojos en mayor sorpresa, tenía que ser ella.

- Usted tiene un parecido a Ca….Papa es ella ¿verdad?- pregunto Rosemary imaginándose quien era ella. – Pero. Pero tú dijiste que ella había muerto...completo y en ese momento una memoria vino a ella.

**- Flash Back –**

_Rosemary se encontraba jugando con sus muñecas cerca de su tía Elroy, todavía no entendía porque su papa se había ido, él le había prometido llevarla al parque en la tarde, pero vinieron unos hombres muy raros que él había atendido en su oficina, al pasar 5 minutos salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejándome con mi tía. Pasaron 4 horas cuando mi padre regreso pero no venia solo, traía un pequeño bulto bien arropado y yo por curiosidad me acerque a él y le pregunte…_

_- ¿Papi que tienes ahí?..._

_- Mira hija ella es tu hermana Candice- respondió enseñándome a la bebe que estaba dormida en sus brazos..._

_- William quien es la madre- pregunto mi tía quien había escuchado todo.._

_- Ella murió a dar a luz- fue lo único que dijo._

** -Fin Flash Back-**

- Mentiste- susurro. – Todos esto años hemos vivido una mentira...

- Rose de que mentira estás hablando – pregunto Candy al ver el rostro de tristeza de su hermana...

- Todo este tiempo hemos tenido una familia de mentira- dijo con las lagrimas empezando a salir...

- Rose- la volvió a llamar Candy

- Pequeña mejor te llevo al colegio.

- Rosemary no te permito…

- No me permite ¿Qué?- dijo ella llorando de la rabia

- No peleen mas- grito Candy antes de salir corriendo...

- Candy hija- grito William que ya iba a salir corriendo detrás de ella

- Quédese aquí y disculpe- dijo Rosemary antes de salir corriendo detrás de su hermana...

El mundo se le había venido abajo para William Andrew, ahora que iba hacer, su hija mayor se había decepcionado de él, todavía se acordaba de sus palabras ¡una familia de mentira! Era todo menos eso…

- Entonces ella si es mi hija- dijo Katherine sacando a William de su sufrimiento

- Si- fue lo único que dijo

- Eres un canalla- le grito Katherine fuera de sí. – Te llevas a mi hija a tan solo unas horas de haber llegado a este mundo mientras yo estaba inconsciente y solo me dices que sí, ¿qué clase de hombres eres?.

- Katherine cálmate- le dijo Eleonor quien había preferido mantenerse al margen...

- Tiene razón no vale la pena- y se fue como alma en pena

**OoOoOoO OoOoOoO**

En un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos del hotel…

- No me gusta que pelees con papa- decía Candy entre sollozos

- Ya no llores- decía Rosemary tratando de contener su propia lagrimas

- Pero dijiste que nuestra familia era de mentira- contesto ella con los ojos lleno de tristeza..

- Eso solo lo dije porque estaba molesta- le mintió

- Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo inocente

- Claro pequeña, ahora seca esa lagrimas y ahora si tenemos que llevarte de regreso al colegio- le dijo sacando su pañuelo...

- pero como hago, yo salí sin permiso- dijo culpable

- Ya veremos – le respondió

¿Qué pasara ahora que Rosemary sabe la verdad? ¿Seguirá su padre con la mentira?, ¿podrá ella perdonarlo? ¿Tendrá ella el valor de contarle la verdad a su hermana?...

¿Qué pasara con esta familia y su círculo de mentira?

**OoOoOoO OoOoOoO**

África

Un joven de 16 años, alto, cabello rubio hasta lo hombros, piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, se sentía feliz de conocer esas tierras que a él le parecían hermosas, pero a pesar de todo a la vez se sentía muy triste por no poder ver a su mejor amiga….Candy era el nombre que siempre estaba con el...Habían pasado tantos años desde que la vio, al menos no habían perdido contacto...

- Candy- susurro al terminar de leer la carta que le había llegado por quinta vez...

- Albert!- escucho como lo llamaban...

- ¿Que pasa padre?- pregunto mientras guardaba la carta en su sobre...

- Llego la hora- le dijo

- ¿Ya estoy listo?...

- Así es, pero que te pasa, te noto triste hijo, todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión…

- Ni lo piense, es mi gran sueño...- le dijo... Le había costado mucho convencer a su padre que lo dejare seguir sus sueños, su pasión, aunque eso significara estar lejos de ellos...

- Albert yo sé cuánto te gustan los animales pero crees poder pasarte cinco años lejos de todos y más aun de ella.

George conocía los sentimientos de su hijo por la más pequeña de la familia Andrew porque él se lo dijo hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando lo dejo en la puerta del Colegio San Pablo…

**- Flash Back –**

_George notaba a su hijo muy triste desde que partieron de Escocia, pensaba que era culpa de él, pero cuando él iba a preguntarle su hijo rompió el silencio._

_- Papa que sentiste cuando te enamoraste por primera vez- le pregunto viendo por la grandes puerta de ese internado_

_- Bueno hijo de la única mujer que yo he estado enamorado es de tu madre-fue lo único que respondió_

_- Pero que se siente- volvió a preguntar_

_George pensaba la mejor manera de explicárselo..._

_- Bueno hijo cuando yo conocí a tu madre sentí un millón de mariposas en el estomago, no paraba de hablar con ella, quería pasar todo el día con ella, me brillaban muchos los ojos cuando escuchaba su nombre y tu abuelo se dio de cuenta y fue así como arreglaron nuestro compromiso…_

_- Es lo mismo que siento cuando veo a Ca…_

_- ¿Cuando vez a quien?...pregunto George._

_- A nadie- dijo sonrojándose_

_- Anda hijo tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_- Cuando veo a Candy- dijo él bajando el rostro_

**Fin Flash Back-**

- Padre ella apenas tiene 12 años, yo soy mayor que ella - dijo tristemente

- Hijo en el amor no hay edad.

- Tienes razón padre, por eso yo la buscare cuando sea apropiado, en su tiempo...

- Así me gusta que hables hijo.

- Cuando yo vuelva la voy a conquistar, voy a luchar por ella, yo quiero que ella sea mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos- dijo él con determinación...

- Y si en ese entonces tiene a alguien quien ocupe su corazón- le pregunto

- Entonces lo aceptare, yo soy feliz si ella lo es- fue su respuesta

- Bueno hijo ahora cumple con tus sueños y hazme orgulloso siendo el mejor veterinario de toda áfrica...

Albert sonrió antes de despedirse de él...

- Adiós padre- dijo el montándose en el camello que lo llevaría tierra adentro en África...

- Adiós hijo- susurro George con un nudo en la garganta...

Al ver como Albert se alejaba, George pensaba en pedir la mano de Candy para Albert, su mejor amigo William no se la negaría a su hijo y no sería la primera vez que un compromiso se formara a temprana edad entre familias, sería lo mínimo que podía hacer el por su hijo...Tan pronto regresara a Inglaterra hablaría con William, tenía que asegurarse que la pequeña rubia no fuera dada en mano a otro caballero.

Candy y Albert tomaron camino distintos, ¿Que les depara el destino a esta joven pareja?... ¿Volverán a encontrarse? y si es así ¿Tendrá Albert algún chance? o encontrara a la pequeña rubia con alguien.

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer chicas no olvide dejar su opiniones para poder escribir el capitulo 5 lo mas rápido posible ante de que e piense los exámenes...**

**Muchas gracias a ...**

**Keilanot2: Gracias amiga por tu apoyo sin ti no se que fuera aveces de mi.**

**Gabyselenator: Gracias por esperarme todo el tiempo si ustedes no tendría animo de seguir esta historia, disculpa por hacerte espera tanto.**

**KattieAndrew: Hola linda yo se que aveces me tardo mucho pero te prometo que nunca voy a dejar esta historia sin termina, y espero que te allá gustado el capitulo.**

**Ana: Si al fin me dieron un respiro mis estudio no te preocupe que yo voy a seguir esta historia aunque aveces me tarde pero es seguro.**

**Vere Caneto: Gracias nena por dedica un poco de tu tiempo a mi historia.**

**Olimpia: Gracias por empezar a dejarme tu apoyo eso me sirve mas en mi inspiración. **


	6. capitulo 5

**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.**

**Nota de mi: hola chicas aqui esta el capitulo de la semana pasada, solo le puede decir que esta semana no voy a poder subir el capitulo 6 porque llega unos familiares mio para el cumpleaños de mi hermana espero que comprenda...**

**Una Familia de Mentiras**

**by: ****Blanca Andrew**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Cinco años después **

Dos damas y un caballero se encontraban en un lujoso barco rumbo a América, cinco años habían pasado desde que eran mejores amigos, a pesar de pasar por momentos amargos ellos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro….

Una de las chicas tenía 18 años era de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel broceada, no era muy alta y estaba comprometida con el joven que iba con ella, el cual tenía 19 años, alto y muy apuesto, su piel era blanca, cabellos castaño oscuro y con unos ojos color zafiro que ponía a mas de una dama a sus pies.

La más pequeña del grupo tenía 17 años, ella era una joven de cabellera rubia y risada, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, su piel como la nívea blanca y en su rostro mostraba una que otra traviesa peca que con el pasar de los años ya no eran notables…

- Chicos los voy a extrañar mucho- decía la rubia mientras terminaba de guardar la poca ropa que había utilizado en el barco.

- Como puedes decir eso Candy, si todos vamos a estar en la misma ciudad- le reprocho la castaña

- Karen tu mejor que nadie sabes que mi familia radica en Chicago...Contesto ella con notable angustia en su voz...

- Cálmense chicas pareciera que mas nunca se van a ver- le dijo burlón el chico

- Cállate Terry- le gritaron las dos...

- Vaya que va a decir mi madre cuando le diga que mi novia y mi mejor amiga se la pasan gritándome- dijo el fingiendo seriedad

- Tú no harías eso amor ¿verdad? - dijo Karen con voz melosa

- Mejor me voy, lo último que quiero ver es a ustedes dos besándose - dijo Candy rodando los ojos

- Que pasa pecosa te da envidia- dijo Terry abrazando a Karen

- Claro que no mocoso engreído- le dijo ella sacándole la lengua

- Chicos basta- dijo Karen que ya acostumbrada a esas discusiones entre ellos...

Karen los había conocido por casualidad, se sentía sola cuando entro al internado, un día cuando caminaba sin rumbo fijo por todo el colegio y pérdida en sus propios pensamientos, llego a una linda colina, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió si no los chicos que se encontraban en ella, discutiendo como si fueran novios, había preferido irse pero era ya muy tarde porque Candy ya la había visto y se cerco a ella presentándose con una linda sonrisa para presentarle al chico con quien ella discutía, al verlo más de cerca ella se había quedado sin palabra, quien lo iba a imaginar que desde ese día los tres empezaron a ir juntos a todos lados…

- Mejor me voy- dijo Candy caminando y alejándose...

- Así es mejor anda a pensar en tu Albert- le dijo Terry cuando la puerta se cerro

- Terry no seas malo tu sabes que ella no ha tenido noticias de él desde hace 6 meses y eso la tiene mal- lo regaño Karen

- Albert...- susurro Candy viendo al mar. – Cuando será el día que nos volvamos a ver, se sentía muy triste por todo lo que había pasado, como era posible que su padre la comprometiera sin siquiera decirle con quien y de paso no había recibido ninguna carta de Albert...

OoOoOoOoO-OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto las cosas para William iban de mal en peor, en los últimos cinco años su hija mayor se había alejado de él, venia de vez en cuando pero la confianza que antes había entre ellos ahora casi no existía, el día de la boda de Rosemary tuvo que tragase su orgullo porque ella no quería que el la entregara en el altar, ella había preferido caminar rodeada de niñas y de su hermana hasta el altar. Eso sin contar que desde que habían regresado a América Katherine le había impuesto que dejara ver a su hija y que si no ella le diría toda la verdad...Sabía que algún día se lo diría pero por los momentos ella mantenía silencio conformándose con verla crecer..

Después que Rosemary se fuera a su luna de miel, se llevo una agradable sorpresa, su mejor amigo vino a pedirle la mano de Candy en matrimonio para su hijo, al principio se había sorprendido mucho, sabía que esos dos eran muy buenos amigos pero nunca pensó que Albert tuviera otro tipo de sentimientos hacia su pequeña, al menos ahora tendría la tranquilidad de que ella estaría en buenas manos, no había mejor persona para cuidar de ella que el.

Pero con lo que no conto era con que su propia hija se iba a poner histérica y molesta al punto de haberse escapado con sus amigos, solo después ella le había enviado una carta dejándole saber donde estaba, tal vez si él le hubiese dicho quien era el prometido se hubiera ahorrado ese dolor de cabeza, pero esa era una de las condiciones de George, me hizo prometer no decirle nada hasta que el mismo Albert regresara... el toque a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos...

- Adelante...

- Disculpe señor pero tiene una visita- dijo una mucama tan pronto entro..

- ¿De quién?..

- Es el señor Johnson y su hijo señor- respondió ella suspirando al recordar al joven...

- Hazlo pasar - dijo el sacándola de su ensoñación...

- Enseguida señor- contesto rápidamente haciendo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo del salón…

William se paso la mano por su cabello ya un poco canoso, como iba él a explicarle a su amigo que su hija estaba de viaje desde hace mas de cinco meses y que todo era porque se negaba a casarse con su hijo, bueno no era que ella sabia quien era su prometido pero para castigarlo decidió irse de viaje con su amigos….Que lio!...respiro hondo al ver entrar a George y su hijo...

- George, amigo...dijo el levantándose para saludarlo

- William amigo- contesto George dándole un abrazo

William se quedo asombrado al ver a Albert, era más alto que él y con aquel porte, George debe estar muy orgulloso de él, pensó...

- Vaya amigo tu hijo sí que ya es todo un hombre...- Albert un placer verte después de tanto tiempo...

- Gracias Sir William, el placer es mío...

- No me llames Sir William, mira que prácticamente somos familia, William será suficiente...

- Por supuesto...contesto albert amablemente

- Tu hija tampoco se queda atrás William... respondió George al ver el cuadro de Candy que William tenía en su estudio...

- Si, cómo pasa el tiempo y mi pequeña ahora es toda una dama, pareciera que fuera ayer cuando la tenía en mis brazos- contesto William en un tono melancólico

- ¿Y donde se encuentra ella? - pregunto Albert

Esa pregunta era precisamente la que no quería responder, William estaba con los nervios de punta…

- Bueno…err... Ella está de viaje- fue lo único que dijo

- Ah- dijo Albert sintiéndose triste, tenía la esperanza de verla ese día después de tantos años, dirigió su mirada al retrato viendo en lo hermosa que se había convertido, casi que le da un paro cuando su padre le había dicho que la había pedido, eso era algo que el quería hacer pero no podía negar que se sentía complacido, solo que no sabía como lo había tomado ella. Donde estaba?, todas sus cartas habían sido devueltas...

- Bueno hijo tendrás que esperar- dijo George dándole una palmada en la espalda..

- Sera así padre….contesto el sin poder ocultar su decepción de no verla...

En esos momentos las puertas del estudio se abrieron de golpe….

- Qué modo es ese de entrar- reto William a la mucama

- Señor Andrew, disculpe la interrupción pero este telegrama acaba de llegar y está marcado como urgente - dijo la pobre chica asustada

William agarro el telegrama que podía ser tan urgente, lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, lo que leyó lo había dejado sorprendido, al fin sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas …..

...

_Querido padre…_

_Te mando esta pequeña línea para decirte que ya voy rumbo a América, llego el sábado por la tarde….._

_Un abrazo y un beso _

_Candice Andrew_

_P.D: Todavía sigo molesta contigo._

_..._

William vio la fecha del telegrama y se dio cuenta que fue mandado hace 3 días, le dijo algo a la mucama en el oído y la chica salió apurada….

- Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar, George, Albert- pregunto ahora un poco más relajado, su hija llegaría y bueno todavía tenía que decirle quien era el prometido...

- Nada para mí- dijo Albert quien aún seguía sin quitar sus ojos del retrato...

- Un whiskey para mi...dijo George

William sirvió de su bar privado dos copas llenas de Whiskey, uno para el porqué definitivamente necesitaba un trago y uno para George..

En ese momento entro la misma mucama informándole que el carruaje había llegado…

- George, Albert si me disculpan tengo que recibir a la luz de mi ojos y Albert por favor espera aquí, aun no le he dicho a mi hija que eres tú a quien le prometí su mano..

- Muy bien pero porque no me deja que sea yo quien se lo diga...contesto albert antes de que William abandonara el estudio...

-¿Estás seguro?...

- Si...

- Muy bien...fue lo último que dijo antes de salir...

Albert camino hasta el gran ventanal y vio como del carruaje bajaba un joven caballero quien estiro su mano para que bajara su acompañante, ahí la vio, ella después de tanto tiempo se bajaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, su rizada cabellera y el brillo en su piel hizo que se sintiera estremecer, ¿pero quién era ese joven que estaba con ella?...se pregunto un poco angustiado...

OoOoOoOoO-OoOoOoOoO

- Terry porque tenías que dejar a Karen en la casa con tu madre- reprocho candy por quinta vez

- Porque tengo que hablar con tu padre...- contesto el arrogante por la insistencia

- Pero no me hables así- dijo molesta

- Quita esa cara pecosa que ya llegamos, que cree que pensara tu padre si te ve con ese semblante- dijo burlón

- Que todavía estoy molesta por lo de compromiso, como se atreve a comprometerme con un hombre a quien no he visto...

- Ah! vamos pecosa tu sabes que yo no permitiere eso, además se lo prometí a Karen

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres hablar con mi padre?- le pregunto

- No seas curiosa pecosa, ya no hablemos mas que ya llegamos- le dijo para que no preguntara mas...el sabia lo de su madre, su mama se lo había confesado, ahora era tiempo que candy supiera pero tenía que hablar con su padre...

- Esta bien- contesto ella y en ese momento abrieron las puertas

– Hola padre- lo saludo con una gran sonrisa...

- Pequeña- dijo el estirando sus brazos y ella se refugió en ellos, no importaba cuan molesta estaba con él, el era su padre...

- Buenas tardes señor William- saludo Terry respetuosamente

- Muchacho Como has crecido...- dijo William soltándose del abrazo de su hija para darle la mano a Terry.

- No he crecido mucho solo unos centímetros- dijo él mientras le daba su mano...

- Señor William me gustaría hablar con usted...

- Hoy no puedo hijo tengo visita..

- Y mañana puedo... es importante - pregunto el recalcando sus ultimas palabras..

- Si- fue lo único que dijo

- Y entonces no me van a decir...Contesto candy...

- Cosas de hombres candy...dijo su padre

- Candy hija ven, aquí hay una persona que le gustaría verte...

- Papa esta rose aquí?...Trajo a mi sobrino?- pregunto ella alegremente con sus ojos brillando

- No es ella hija...

- ¿Entonces quién es?- pregunto ella confundida

- Tu prometido

Candy trago seco, no podía ser posible, apenas acababa de llegar y el susodicho ya se encontraba ahí y ahora que podía hacer ella...se sentía contra la pared, miro hacia donde Terry estaba en busca de apoyo y vio que él en su mirada le decía sabes que cuenta conmigo...

- Papa ya le dije que no me casare...

- Candy por favor aunque sea ven conmigo para que sepas quien es...William no podía esperar al ver que cara su hija iba a poner...

- Señor Andrew, ella no se quiere casar porque usted no lo puede aceptar- fue lo primero que escucho William decir a Terry...

- Joven Grandchester, yo aprecio mucho su amistad con mi hija pero por favor le pido se mantenga al margen...

- Muy bien papa si quieres que sea yo la que le diga a ese hombre que no lo quiero, muy bien vamos...

- Candy quieres que te acompañe?...Pregunto terry antes de ella irse...

- No, no sé porque todos me tratan como si aun fuera una chiquilla, yo puedo defenderme por mi misma... contesto ella empezando a caminar un tanto furiosa a donde su padre la guiaba.

- Muy bien pecosa, te esperare aquí si me necesitas...

Ella lo escucho pero lo ignoro, ya era suficiente...

William abrió el estudio donde se encontraban george y albert, entro con candy y tan pronto estaban adentro candy vio un joven muy alto, rubio, con la piel un poco bronceada quien estaba aun de espalda...iba a decir algo cuando vio a George..

- Señor Johnson...dijo ella emocionada porque de seguro el tenia noticias de Albert...

- Candice mira que linda estas...contesto george tomando su mano y dándole un beso...

- George vámonos déjemelos solos...dijo William abriendo nuevamente la puerta...

Candy no entendía porque su padre la dejaba a ella sola con aquel joven, pero no le importaba le diría que ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse...

- Disculpa yo sé que mi padre te prometió mi mano pero...no pudo terminar el volteo y empezó a caminar desde aquel ventanal hacia ella, ella no pudo decir más, sus ojos, sus ojos le eran familiares, aquellos ojos azul cielo le recordaban a alguien...

- Ya veo que te olvidaste de mí- dijo él mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos...

Candy sintió como su corazón se agitaba al escuchar aquella voz, el se detuvo justo en frente de ella y tomo su mano, aquel hombre era demasiado bello, podría ser él?...

Albert vio su cara de angustia y confusión al verlo mientras le daba un beso en su mano...

- Albert!- fue lo único que pudo decir...mientras su corazón latía como caballo desbocado, no lo podía creer, el estaba ahí, el con quien tantas veces había soñado, siempre recordando cada línea de cada carta, especialmente aquellas donde él le decía "¡Prométeme que nunca te vas a olvidar de mi!" ….Tan pronto pudo recuperarse de su estupor, se acordó del porque ella estaba ahí..

- Entonces ¿tú eres?...no lo podía decir, el la miraba con tanta ternura que hacía que su mente se nublara y su lengua se enredara sin poder pronunciar palabra...

- Así es candy, yo soy tu prometido si me aceptas por supuesto...Contesto albert, ellos habían escuchado aquel alboroto y entonces pudo saber que ella no estaba feliz de estar comprometida...

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, no lo podía creer, todo este tiempo sin saber de él, todo este tiempo llena de rabia porque su padre la había comprometido a un hombre que ella no sabía quién era, huyendo de él, solo para ahora saber que era él, él a quien tanto había extrañado...De haber sabido que era albert no se hubiera movido...en un arranque se lanzo a sus brazos y empezó a llorar...

- ¿Por qué no me escribiste dejándome saber que eras tú albert?, sabes lo preocupada que he estado al no escuchar de ti...dijo ella mientas lloraba en sus brazos...

-Lo siento candy, te escribe pero todas mis cartas habían sido devueltas...Vamos deja de llorar recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras...dijo él mientras la sostenía, la había extrañado tanto y el tenerla ahí con él entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo era como un sueño...ahora tenía que preguntarle...

- Entonces que dices candy. ¿Me aceptas?...pregunto él mientras limpiaba de sus mejillas las lagrimas con su mano...

Ella lo miro directo a sus ojos, como era posible que siquiera le preguntara eso, cuando lo único que ella había hecho era pensar en él, no podía creer que al principio él era solo su amigo, aquel que conocía desde que era pequeña, aunque terry fue el que le hizo compañía durante su estadía en el colegio, eran las cartas de él las que esperaba con ansias, era por cada palabra que suspiraba, no sabe cuando fue que se dio de cuenta que se había enamorado de él, su mejor amigo aunque Terry también lo era, pero solo era por él que se sentía de esta manera y ahora ahí estaba preguntándole si lo aceptaría...Tenía que hablar...

Albert esperaba ansioso por su respuesta, sabía que el tiempo y la distancia habían sido su peor enemigo, pero él la conquistaría, el no se daría por vencido...

- Si Albert, por supuesto que te acepto...contesto ella cuando pudo pronunciar palabra...

- Entonces señorita lo único que falta para sellar nuestro compromiso es esto...dijo él mientras se acerco a ella lentamente y tomo una de sus manos y le puso aquel anillo que le había comprado para luego tomar sus labios...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer espero y le haya gustado, no olvide dejar sus comentario...**

Mi gracias a la chicas que sigue esta historia...

**KattieAndrew - Nena Andrew - Ana - Gabyselenator - Nina...**


	7. capitulo 7

**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animation.**

**Hola chicas ya se que no tengo perdón de dios por esto casi 5 meses de no publicar pero mi vida dio un giro a ver que se me quedaron tres materias que me sentir mal conmigo misma, me meti de lleno en mi estudio que tuve que abandono mi historia por un tiempo después que quería escribir mi inspiración me castigaba, asi que espero pueda comprender y le guste este pequeño capitulo que no es tan largo porque mi imaginación no me dio para mas...**

* * *

**Una Familia de Mentiras**

** By: Blanca Andrew**

**Capitulo 6**

Candy sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies, el sentir los labios de Albert sobre los de ella hizo que su rostro se encendiera, sus mejillas sin duda habían cambiado a de color, ahora ella entendía a Karen, ahora ella entendía cuando le dijo que se sintió en el cielo apenas Terry rozo sus labios con los de ella, aquel beso que sintió por primera vez era indescriptible, y era su Albert el que le estaba enseñando el cielo en esos momentos, bueno quizás era el universo entero….

Albert no quería presionar a Candy con aquel beso, pero no pudo controlarse, su deseo de probar sus labios era más grande que el mismo, cuando sintió que su pequeña le daba permiso abriendo sus labios el profundizo más el beso, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, el siempre había soñado con probar Los labios de ella, él se había preguntado muchas veces como seria besar a su pequeña, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era mejor que un sueño, sus labios eran más dulces de lo que se hubiese imaginado, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no continuar, poco a poco fue rompiendo aquel beso, porque a pesar de todo les estaba faltando el aire...Albert la estrecho entre sus brazos, el la abrazo fuertemente como lo hizo muchos años atrás, al hacerlo él fue reconociendo en ese instante el aroma a rosas que tanto había extrañado de ella...

- Te amo pequeña- le susurro en el oído- Desde que tengo 12 años tu eres la dueña de mi corazón

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar esa declaración de su príncipe, él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. - Yo también te amo, y lo hago desde que soy una niña mi Príncipe adorado - dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

**OoOoOoO**

Katherine se encontraba en la hermosa sala de la casa de su amiga Eleonor perdida en el álbum de foto que tanto lucho para que William se lo diera, con solo leer una pequeñas letras dorada que ya se la sabia de memoria de tanto leerla se llenaba de tristeza….

- _Niñez, travesura y cumpleaños de Candice Andrew_- volvió a leer, abrió el álbum con sumo cuidado y la primera foto a blanco y negro mostraba a una linda bebe sonriendo en los brazos de su padre con una dedicatoria que estaba escrita con una fina letra , _le doy gracias a dios por darme una hija tan especial como tu….._

Katherine se quedó viendo la foto por un buen rato que ni cuenta se dio cuando empezó a llora, si no fuera por una lágrima que callo en la palma de su mano no fuera salido del trance que había caído. – Prometí no volver a llora por el pasado- se regañó así misma, molesta con ella misma se secó las lágrimas y paso a la siguiente foto…

**OoOoOoO**

William se encontraba con su fiel amigo George tomando una copa para calmar los nervios que sentía, los dos sabían que el futuro de sus hijos se estaba debatiendo en eso momento detrás de esa puerta, y eso era lo único que los separaba de ellos...

- Porque Albert está tardando tanto - dijo William ya desesperado, sabía que su hija no lo iba a tomar bien...bueno eso era lo que pensaba el...

- Vamos hombre deja el apuro- contesto George con una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de sentir, porque a el también estaba preocupado, si la rubia rechazaba a su hijo sería un golpe duro para el...

- Lo Sé George, aunque mi hija está feliz de ver a tu hijo no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado, ella estaba tan decidida a rechazar este compromiso- dijo el dando un profundo respiro para calmarse un poco...-Pero a veces ella puede ser tan testaruda que temo pueda rechazarlo sin impórtale que sea su mejor amigo y lastimarlo...

- Bueno amigo mío si eso pasa, nosotros no podemos hacer nada- respondió George entendiendo la preocupación de su amigo.

**OoOoOoO**

Terry iba camino a la casa de su madre maldiciéndose por no poder decirle a Candy que su madre estaba viva, pero él había jurado en no decir nada, si tal vez hablaba con el señor William quizás lo podía obligar a deshacer ese compromiso y a su vez contarle la verdad a Candy, así ella podría pedirle ayuda a su madre, pero la palabras del señor William no solo le molestaron pero también no dejaban de resonar en su mente, "mantente al margen" le había dicho...El padre de la pecosa tenía razón ese no era asunto suyo….Pero que coraje le daba ver a su mejor amiga en esa situación...….

Me siento el peor de los amigos ocultándole esto a la pecosa, pero no es mi deber decirle algo tan delicado e importante, no entiendo como Katherine puede estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, porque no ha hecho nada para decirle la verdad. a su hija?, porque no trata de recuperarla?...muchas preguntas él se hacía pero fue interrumpido...

- Señor llegamos- anuncio el cochero.

-Gracias...respondió para luego entrar en la mansión de su madre en busca de Karen, la necesitaba, la extrañaba como un loco...

-Terry llegaste- escuche el grito desde el piso de arriba.

- Hola amor- dije con ternura y abrí mis brazos para que ella se refugiara al llegar de su carrera.

- Te extrañe- dijo con un suspiro- Le dijiste a Candy para salir mañana.

Rayos! se le había olvidado con todo el asunto...- No, no pude, tan pronto llegamos su padre la estaba esperando con su supuesto prometido, y aunque me propuse a ayudarla de nada sirvió, ya sabes cómo es candy, a la final termine tirado en el jardín.

- Amor que vamos a hacer ahora?... ella ama a Albert y su padre la está obligando a ese matrimonio sin amor…..

- QUE ESTA Diciendo?...pregunto una voz en el fondo...logrando que Terry y Karen voltearan al mismo tiempo...

- Se..señora Katherine- dije asustado, sabía que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

- Quiero que me expliques, como es que William piensa casar a mi hija obligada? ...pregunto ella un poco histérica, como era posible?...es que no era suficiente con separarla de su hija para ahora tratar de hacerla infeliz a ella...

- Disculpe señora pero no le permito que le hable así a mi novio y creo que esta confundida...respondió Karen un poco aturdida por el tono de aquella señora... – Además que mi amiga no es hija suya, así que no opine...

-Karen espera...dijo Terry tratando de calmarla...ella tenía también derecho a saber...alguien tenía que detener la locura del papa de candy y solo su madre tenía el poder suficiente para imponerse...

* * *

**Gracias a la chicas por su comentario en el capitulo anterior y me disculpe por hacerla espera tanto...**

**Vere Cenedo- Keilonot2- Nina- Monyber- Olimpia- Kararely-KattieAndrew- Gabyselenator-Serena Candy Andrew Graham- Rosario-selajarg.**

**Chicas este es mi correo electrónico aqui me puede pregunta lo que sea..**

**Blanca Andrew **

**Yoskarlys13(arroba) hotmail (punto) (con)**


End file.
